After The Masquerade
by eien.no.shi
Summary: No plot really just a smut scene my first Harry is at a school masquerade ball and gets an unexpected surprise.


So, this is my first smut scene I've ever written. (please be nice ;-;) Comments and suggestions are all greatly welcomed and appreciated :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Harry sees him across the room. His pale skin and bleached blonde hair a striking opposite to the black suit and mask he wears. He is none other than Draco Malfoy, the man who has captured his heart. Yes, Harry Potter has fallen in love with Draco Malfoy. He hasn't come out to any of his friends for fear of what they would think. He plays the perfect part of savior, hiding true feelings under his all to cheery mask. Draco looks across the room and sees Harry staring, he smirks and Harry blushes and looks away.

"Harry? Aren't you going to dance with someone?" Hermione had just finished the most recent dance and was now waiting for Ron to return with some drinks.

"Maybe a little later, I'm not really in the mood right now."

"Oh Harry. It's a masquerade ball, enjoy yourself a little bit." After a short hug and a small smile she went to find Ron. Harry sighed in relief, he wasn't about to come out to everyone at a big thing like this.

Spotting the doors at the other side of the hall, he began weaving his way through the swaying and twirling couples. When we was almost at the door he ran abruptly into someone.

"Oh sorry." Not bothering to see who it was, Harry tried to quickly push past them.

"Leaving so soon Harry?" Hearing the low, smooth voice he didn't even have to look to know that he had just ran into Draco. There was something different about his voice now though, it was normally low and smooth but now it seemed seductive.

"I just needed some air." Noticing how he was still standing right against Draco he took a step back and blushed a little. "This isn't really my thing anyway."

"It's not is it?" The blush on Harry's face didn't go unnoticed and Draco smirked a bit. "It's not really my thing either. May I join you outside?"

"I'm fine by myself, now if you'll excuse me." Walking past Draco he turned back in surprise when his hand was grabbed. He looked up to find Draco pressing his lips to his hand.

"I would really like to join you." Refusing to let go of the hand in his grip he smirked against it and looked up at Harry to find him blushing even more.

"I-I guess you can then." Pulling his hand back he rushed out of the hall, trying to clear his head. Draco was never more than a step behind him until they just about reached the doors when a couple girls begged him to dance. Seeing the opportunity, Harry slipped out of the doors and wandered the empty corridors.

After he found a staircase that was barely used anymore he sat at the top and set his head in his hands. He tried chasing away all the thoughts of what might have happened if Draco had left with him. Was he really stupid enough to believe the joke that was being played on him? Harry leaned his head back onto the wall after a while, letting all his worries leave him even if it was only for a little.

"So this is where you ran off to." Startled, Harry looked down to find Draco looking up at him.

"Why do you care if I stayed anyway? You seemed quite preoccupied when I left." He hated that he sounded like a jealous school girl but he couldn't help it, he was in love with the blonde after all.

"I have my reasons." He smirked before walking up the stairs and standing in front of Harry.

"Well I was about to head back to my room so I'll see you later." Standing up he made his way around Draco and down a few stairs before being pulled back around.

"Leaving again? I wanted to spend a little...alone time with you." Draco whispered into his ear huskily before licking a line down his neck.

Harry shivered in response and let out a sigh of content. "D-Draco what are you doing?" Pulling back, he looked Draco in the face.

Moving forward so that their noses were touching he closed his eyes and savored the closeness. "Something I've wanted to do for a long time Harry." Closing the distance between them, he captured Harry's lips in his own and Harry responded immediately.

Wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and running his fingers through the surprisingly soft blonde hair. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pushed him between the wall and his own body. Draco sucked Harry's bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it, earning himself a soft moan. Seeing the opportunity, Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth. Gripping tighter around his neck, Harry drew them closer together.

After the need for air became to much they pulled apart, a string of saliva between the two sets of lips. They were both panting and Draco went to attack Harry's neck. Making quick work of the buttons on both the vest and shirt Harry was wearing, Draco pushed both articles of clothing off and threw them behind him. Harry gasped at the cold stone against his back then moaned when Draco ran his tongue over the sensitive skin of his collarbone.

Draco stood back after a moment to admire the blush on Harry's cheeks and the gleam of lust in his eyes. Harry reached up and pulled the masks off of both their faces and tossed them into some unknown place. Then he undid the buttons of the jacket, vest and shirt that Draco was wearing, he pushed them all off to reveal the pale chest beneath. Smirking he ran his hands up Draco's chest and brought his hands together behind Draco's neck. Pulling Draco close he brought their lips together again with a smile. Draco quickly overpowered Harry in the kiss, he sucked Harry's tongue into his mouth then pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth and explored. Reaching up Draco tugged on one of Harry's pert nipples, making his head fall back with a breathy moan.

"A-ah Draco.." Smirking, Draco leaned forward and licked the shell of Harry's ear making Harry shiver.

"Yes love?" He licked right beneath his earlobe before taking it into this mouth and sucking.

"Nng just...don't..don't stop.." Harry gripped onto Draco more and tried to bring him closer, needing the contact of skin.

Draco moved his mouth from Harry's ear to his neck, licking and sucking on different areas to see what Harry would like the best. Then he licked down Harry's chest and found one of his nipples. He circled his tongue around it before closing his mouth on it and sucking. Hearing Harry gasp in surprise he nibbled on it and Harry let out a moan. Reaching down, Draco cupped Harry's growing erection. Feeling contact on his erection, Harry bucked his hips into Draco's hand.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" Draco was looking at Harry now, seeing how he was writhing in pleasure at Draco's touch.

"Yes! Draco...please..." Hearing Harry beg broke whatever self control he had left and he quickly rid Harry of his pants and boxers, letting them pool around his ankles. After doing the same to himself, he went to Harry's other nipple and gave it the same treatment as the first. Harry gasped in pleasure and his gaze went down to Draco's erection, reaching down he ran his thumb over the slit. Draco moaned loudly against Harry's nipple and Harry moaned too.

Draco stood straight again and brought Harry into another kiss. During the kiss he bucked his hips forward, brushing their erections together. They both moaned into each others mouths and Draco reached down to grab both erections. Harry moved his hand onto Draco's erection, brushing the other hand away.

They both worked their hands over the others erection and soon Harry threw his head back and with a loud moan, he came over Draco's hand. At the sight of Harry cumming, Draco leaned forward and bit Harry's shoulder as he came in Harry's hand.

They stood panting and after a moment they looked into each others eyes and they both knew. They didn't want anyone else.


End file.
